Poison
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Nervous, so very nervous... Christine is very nervous, until Carlotta hands her a drink to "calm her nerves." What happens when that drink does something to Christine and Raoul leaves her to Erik during the chandelier crash? (Dedicated to the Child of music and dreams)
1. Chapter 1

Christine rung her hands in a nervous fit. A knock sounded at her door, when she opened it she had expected Raoul but instead it was Carlotta, the evil woman who always wanted the spotlight. At this moment, Christine wanted Carlotta to have it once more. "Nervous?" She asked obviously, "very, how are you not?" Christine sat infront of the vanity, Carlotta smiled, "oh, sweet Christine, I am," Where was Raoul? "I have this to calm my nerves, I suspected you would be, so I mixed you up an herbal drink to calm your nerves," Christine looked at her and took the glass. "cheers," Carlotta said, Christine nodded. As she took a sip, it tasted like wine mixed with something else that Christine couldn't place. "Thank you so much Carlotta," she smiled and stood. "I will leave you to finish getting ready, hopefully everything goes well...for everyone," Carlotta took the glass and took her leave.

"Raoul," Christine smiled nervously, but she felt calmer in a way. "Do I have to do this?" She asked, "yes," he replied a little salty, "do I have any choice?" Christine looked up at him, "no, this is the only way to catch this monster," he said, holding her chin gently, she moved away and looked away from him. Christine picked up the rose, "he was once an angel to me, a mentor," she said, Raoul took the rose gently. "I know," he said, then crushed the rose underneath his foot and left the room.

Christine waited for her que, giving a quick glance to the crowd, who looked disgusted or confused. _"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy,"_ what a lie, _"no dreams within her heart but dreams of love,"_ Christine didn't know if that was a lie or not. Then she heard him, _"Passarino- Go away, for the trap, it is set and waits for its prey,"_ Christine's heart fluttered.

 _"You have come here,  
In pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish which til now has been silent...  
Silent.._

 _Past the point of no return,  
The games of make believe are at an end,_

 _Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting_  
 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

 _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_  
 _What rich desire unlocks its door?_  
 _What sweet seduction lies before us?_

 _Past the point of no return, the final threshold_  
 _What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_  
 _Beyond the point of no return..."_

Christine never felt this kind of want before, she thought that if his face wasn't deformed, he would have millions of women at his feet. His eyes burned her, his touch set her heart soaring, and his voice made her melt. She looked to Raoul, the phantom was dangerous, she wanted the safer path but she now felt on the fence about this.

 _"You have brought me,  
To that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment when speech disappears into silence,  
Silence,  
I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why,  
In my mind,  
I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
Defenseless and silent,  
And now I'm here with you,  
No second thoughts,  
I've decided, decided,"_

Christine started to feel a little nauseous, her vision was blurry.

 _"Past the point of no return, no going back now,  
Our passion play has now at last begun,  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question_  
 _How long should we two wait, before we're one?_

 _When will the blood begin to race?_  
 _The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_  
 _When will the flames at last consume us?"  
_

Christine's breathing became hitched and not out of the passion, something was horribly wrong and Erik saw it, he needed to finish it though and they can't break character.

 _ **"Past the point of no return, the final threshold**_

 _ **The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return"**_

Christine held onto him, she needed to support herself, he spun her around and she closed her eyes, she wanted to sleep.

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude_  
 _Say you want me with you here beside you_

 _Anywhere you go let me go too_  
 _Christine, that's all I ask of y-..!"_

She tore off his mask, she felt it would be the last time she saw his face. Police started closing in, he cut the rope and everyone scattered, even Raoul ran away from the danger. Christine passed out, _"stay here with me, I will lead you, help you, and love you... Stay alive for me to heal you to, Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_ his strong voice rang through the cavern in anger and sadness as he walked to his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there, playing his organ after giving her some medicine he made himself when he thought of opting out of death more than once. She was delusional, sweating, but resting now. The opera house above was now just a scorched building, he cut off the main routes and left only one passageway, he threw away another piece of failed music. "Hello?" Christine's voice drifted towards his ears, it sounded parched. Erik walked up to the room with a glass of water, "please, let me go," Erik stopped, she thought he was holding her prisoner. Erik's heart broke, she was frightened. She wasn't frightened of him, she knew that's what he thought, she didn't want whatever passion she had for him to grow. He set down the glass of water, and started the music box, "rest...Christine," she was frail, she was pale, she fell asleep so easily that it frightened him. He went to write some more music before sleep took over. A scream knocked him awake hours later, he ran to the room, she was flailing and coughing, sweating and crying. "Christine!" he yelled, she couldn't breath, the glass was shattered. Erik saw the hyperventilation of the poison set in, if only he knew what the mixed drink was. After getting her asleep, Erik ran up to the burned opera house, he had to make sure he knew exactly what it was. If he tried to give her random medicines, it would kill her faster.

He headed to the Prima Donna's room and when he found nothing. He started to search every room, he found nothing after searching til dark. Christine was standing, lost in her own world. "I was given some wine," she said quietly, "by whom?" he asked, who could've done this? She screamed, holding her head, doubling over she started coughing, blood started to ooze from her dry lips. When Erik came closer, she started to scream, "RAOUL! HELP ME!" Erik got angry, he held her from jumping into the lake. She tried to free herself from him, "your Raoul has left you," he seethed, holding her thrashing figure, "YOU LIE! RAOUL!" she started to cry hysterically, finally flopping over, "Raoul...Where are you? Why did you leave me?" Erik picked her up, "you're a monster, you stole my dreams as a child, being an angel of music!" she beat against his chest. He laid her down, wiped away the sweat from her clammy forehead, "even angels have their wicked schemes," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead before she was unconscious once again.

The opera house was still dark, he searched and searched, until he came to the room they set Carlotta in. Lifting heavy wood, kicking through the ash, he came to the vanity. Two silver chalices sat there, one of them had held normal wine, but the other smelled like herbs, the sleeping herbs made it smell normal but something had caught his attention. The open little box, holding something that made Erik's blood boil. _Herba Paris._ He threw the box and also the vanity, he went down back to his lair to create an antidote.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine was still asleep, Erik was busy trying to conduct an antidote, he was angry and saddened. He looked over to the stone steps, tears came to his eyes at the thought of losing his Christine. He took off his mask to wipe his eyes, he needed to finish this, he got in the last ingredient, before doing anything else. Christine came down the stairs, "I want to go home," she cried, he ignored her. "PHANTOM! LET ME GO!" he clenched his teeth.

 _"You try to leave,  
But you don't see,  
The man of who I am,  
The wolf who helps the lamb,  
You, a girl who doesn't give a damn,  
That a man or a monster,  
The one whom heals you is the one who lost her,  
_

 _Push your infinite pride aside,  
Before you foolishly die,  
By a woman who's more hideous than me,  
CLAIMS YOUR LIFE!"_

Christine looked hurt, "I am not a phantom anymore, but what do you care? These past few days, weeks? I have been here, helping you," he said more focused now than ever, hearing a slump to the ground, he turned quickly. "CHRISTINE!" he yelled, going to her side, setting her down, and putting a cool cloth to her head. Quickly he finished up the antidote, and waited for her to wake up.

A week has passed, and she's still not awake. Erik knowing that she might slowly die this way, looks to the antidote. He grabbed the small vile, swigged back the contents and leaned in to give it to her before she drew her last breath. As his lips touched hers she woke, she knew of the passion she held for him but she didn't want it to grow, he held her down as the contents burned Christine's throat. Convulsion broke into her, and she went unconscious, drawing a last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears formed in his eyes, "Christine?" He shook her, "Christine?!" He hissed, "CHRISTINE!" He yelled, his strong voice filled the caverns. _"Christine, I love you,"_ he sang, holding her pale form to his chest, brushing her soft curls. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,"_ he cried. He didn't know how long he cried for, but he cried like an infant. "Christine, wake up," he cried, he sounded like a lost child, who could imagine? The Phantom, blubbering over a young woman.

He heard her voice in his mind, airy and beautiful:

 _"Say the word and I will follow you,"_

He continued with the voice:

 ** _"Share each day with me,  
Each night,  
Each morning..."_**

 _"You alone can make my song take flight..."_ He couldn't continue, he was alone now, just like before, it was a long time before Christine came around, and even though she desired another man, he still loved her.

He lifted her and put her back in the bed, leaving her alone like she wanted, and when he was ready to leave the world, he will put his coffin next to hers. He pounded the keys, they sounded so dull now, he couldn't bear to write any more music without his Angel. He brought his fist down on the keys, creating an ugly sound.

"CARLOTTA!" he brought his anger to the surface, the woman will pay.

"Carlotta, that was amazing!" The managers said, "I know," she smiled, the Italian opera house was in her favor, she made them more famous than before. He had found her, this time, be rid of the vile woman forever. Quietly, he waited, a masquerade was coming up, "lovely," was all he could say to himself as an dark laugh itched its way out of his throat. He looked over at Christine and how at peace she seemed, he kissed her forehead, "sleep well, my Christine," he sighed and played the music box.

As he left, air was brought back into her lungs, she remembered everything, and decided to follow the woman who poisoned her.

The next few weeks, he put together his outfit, a different for of the red death (musical version), it seemed fit. Carlotta will meet the end of her days and then he would leave the rest of the world alone. He put it together, painting around his eyes, he smiled to himself through the teeth of the mask. "Time to end this," he said leaving the room, but not before leaving a rose under Christine's folded hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Her brown eyes opened to the harsh candle light, she felt angry, confused and on top of it all, hungry. She went through all the clothing to find a suitable outfit, when she found a black dress, similar to the one she wore to her father's grave, she got dressed quickly. Her legs felt weak as she walked the streets, she had enough to eat for a week, hiding her face as she walked down the streets. She didn't know why she hid, but she did, "oh Raoul!" a giggle followed a woman's exclaim, Christine froze and slowly looked over at the direction the voice came from. Indeed, it was her Raoul! A woman with sunshine gold hair and enchanting green eyes, "Sarah, you deserve it, you are an angel among women," Christine held her aching heart, she looked down at herself. The phantom had kept her healthy, so she didn't look like a walking corpse, but she was as pale as one. Her brown hair felt brittle now, she looked into a mirror, it even looked brittle, her light brown eyes that once shine like polished wood, now looked dim and dark, as if the wood had aged and burned. Her lips were chapped and dry, she looked like a shadow of her former self. In the relfection behind her, she saw the two kiss, "I cannot wait to marry you," the woman, Sarah, said, he didn't look saddened by the idea of marriage at all, since she was "dead" in his eyes, a paper boy handed her a newspaper and she gave him extra and smiled at him.

 **NO SIGN OF THE OPERA GHOST OR PRIMA DONNA**

 **CHRISTINE DAAE MISSING, POSSIBLY DEAD**

"Raoul DeChaugney, surprisingly seemed unshaken by the whole thing, not even a flicker of guilt as we asked him of what he believes has become of the prima donna," she stopped reading, the couple walked by, unnoticing her, her cloak hiding her features. She sat at the table, eating bread and cheese, sipping at wine. No noise, silence, and the feeling of loneliness ate away at Christine. This must have been what he felt everyday, she read the newspaper and stopped seeing a name that angered her, "so, you have moved on without a care? Not if I have anything to say about it," she slammed down the paper and left for Italian opera house.


	6. Chapter 6

The train ride was awfully long and horrendous, Christine kept herself busy and thought about the phantom. _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came; that voice which calls to me and speaks my name..._ Seeing the Italian opera house, Christine flared with anger. What will happen? How would she get revenge? Surely she couldn't kill anyone, could she? Raoul had left her to die and she took her anger and blamed him for everything, she vaguely heard him crying for her, before she felt the cold hands of death, it was momentarily that she felt truly gone. She was too weak to move, and she only woke for small moments at a time, and when she did she heard crying, and the music box.

She walked around taking in the air, being in the sun again felt amazing. How did he do it? How could he take the silence? It was cold and damp in that cavern, and she hated it, then again she was different form the phantom. He was used to being shunned, hated, _"pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?"_ she wondered to herself sadly. Getting to a hotel proved easy enough, once she was comfortable, clean, and dressed, she fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Christine headed to the Italian opera house, she dressed all in black. Christine wore some of the phantom's old clothes, it made it much easier to get around, and it was fairly easy for her small figure. A figure in black caught her attention, he looked all about and then steadied out the door, Christine quickly followed the man, as he lead her up to the attic. Hiding as Erik came out, he started to write music, he crumpled it easily before tossing it over his shoulder. Nothing seemed to bring him joy anymore, not even the music he created seemed terrible. Christine had given him joy, "oh, Christine," he muttered sadly, he looked over at one of his sketchings, "I tried to save you, I wasn't quick enough, I will get revenge, in two days time, there will be a masquerade and I will end her, just as she did with you," he said angrily. Christine thought of the last masquerade that he attended, and it gave her mind a grand idea. Looking behind her at a box of old dresses, and some fabric brought out something in her. Maybe the phantom rubbed off on her, whatever it was, it replaced the old and timid Christine, and she loved it.

* * *

Making your own costume proved harder than everyone thought it was, but Christine was determined. She had a mask that fit perfect with the dress. A dark shade of violet, midnight blue and a striking black made up a dress. It looked like the gossamer top layers of see through fabric were cut haphazardly, the dress ended at just below the knee in front and went dragged on the floor in the back. Christine heard the music, and pulled out the rapier, holding it in her black gloved hand. She had cut off the sleeves and made a sweetheart neckline with a silver border. Tying her hair back with a black ribbon, she looked to the mirror, she painted the skull on her soft featured face. She looked like Lady Death, well she _was_ dead, Christine smiled and went to the foyer, with nothing left to fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Silvers, gold, blues, purples, swirls of different color, Erik swished the wine around the glass, "bored?" a familiar voice asked him. His head snapped up from his drink to a woman's face hidden with a painted face. "Very, I'm waiting for a perfect moment," he said, "so am I," she said, he heard the smile in her voice, for a moment he saw the outline of her lips quirk in a smile. "You dressed as dark as death tonight," Erik commented to her, something stirred within him as she handed him a rose, "I guess great minds think alike," she said, her head tipped up as she stepped closer. "You've always had a great mind though, didn't you, Erik?" she asked, he froze and let her get away. The crowd parted for her, Erik watched as she walked close to Carlotta. Christine grabbed a wine from a tray, pouring some of the herb she found with Carlotta's initials on it, a gift, she guessed, she poured the Herba Paris into it, a lot more of a serving than Carlotta had given her.

Carlotta sashayed and made it known she was the star here, Christine bumped shoulders with her, "accidentally" spilling Carlotta's drink, "WATCH IT, YOU CLUMSY LITTLE TOAD!" she screeched, Christine held her anger. "Here, I apologize, my lady, take mine, I have not yet drank it," she said, handing it to Carlotta, watching as she chugged the drink. Christine turned back to Erik, a smile on her face, Erik watched as she mouthed the one word 'revenge'. When Carlotta walked away, Erik saw her pull out a glass vial, which it held the same plant that killed his Christine, she smiled and as someone walked into Erik's line of vision and she was gone.

(Next part was inspired by the horror version with Robert Englund! :))

Erik met up with Carlotta, "evening Signora," he said in his most charming voice. She smiled at him, "what is a beautiful woman like you doing at a party like this, all alone?" she gave a bark of a giggle and followed him to a secluded part of a party. Christine watched from her hiding place, it disgusted her because she had a small possessive feeling over Erik, like he did with her, but she stayed quiet. "What will I think when I see that face?" she whispered, licking her lips, "you'll just," Erik seemed to contemplate for a second, pausing before he continued, "die." She quickly went to take off his mask, and as soon as she saw it, she screamed but it was cut short by Erik's hand. "Goodbye, Carlotta," Christine whispered, the two looked to Christine. "Either way you're going to die," she said, pulling out the glass vial, "revenge is," Christine looked around, and smiled, "a bitch, isn't it?" Erik smiled, Christine handed Erik a blade, "death knows no bounds," she whispered and walked away. "Chris-!" she shrieked after her, hearing it be cut short, by a blade. She stayed in a dark corner while she watched it all play out, dinner was served, as a head was pulled out, everyone screamed and Christine leaned on the railing when she was suddenly picked up in the chaos.

"Erik!" she yelled.

"Christine!" he growled back.


	8. Chapter 8

She was set down in the attic, "how are you alive?!" he had paced back and forth for minutes, "I'm not sure," she finally said, sitting down at a vanity, wiping away at the horrendous make-up. "I watched you die," Erik paused, looking at her in the mirror. _"I watched as you slept, and whispered a goodbye, and slipped into the night, to make up for your life, I went to get revenge,"_ Christine turned.

 _"Terrible things that I have said,  
The secrets that I hid,  
I thought that I was gone,  
I lived to make sure you weren't alone,_

 _That night when we sung,  
We never knew what was to come,  
I saw what I thought I'd want,  
But it wasn't what I sought,"_

 _"I lost you in my arms,  
After I thought, you knew no harm,  
You were an angel in my eyes,  
I thought your soul was lost in the sky,  
So I took that __moment then,  
And that's what has happened,"_

"I woke up an you weren't there," Christine said, "I saw Raoul with another woman, unbothered by my death, I heard Carlotta took everything to go back to Italy so she could have the spotlight again. I remembered that when I saw you, every time, my heart sped up, excitement flew through me," she confessed, Erik didn't know what to do. Now that she was alive, what was he to do? Now that she was here, admitting some sort of attraction to the most dangerous man in France, what was Erik to say? Christine had washed off all of the makeup and stood in front of him, he looked down at her with his scarred face, his eyes were glowing in the dim light of the room. She put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, Erik stood frozen. When Christine pulled back, she looked at him confused, he grabbed her face gently and pulled her back to him. Passion evident.

* * *

Erik woke the next morning, the harsh rays of sunlight came through the window. He rolled over to see a brown eyes staring at him. Christine smiled, curling herself more into his arms. Erik looked at her when she pulled herself back, "we should get to France, we have some business to take care of," Erik smiled, his angel now had black wings. "I agree," he said simply, she kissed him lightly, and then smiled at him with a cunning smile.

 **Please listen to "Beyond the Black-Love me forever" :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG!**

* * *

Returning to France, felt odd for the two, Erik planned on never returning because of Christine's 'death' but he smiled to the woman next to him. Christine thought about what might happen if she ran away with Raoul. Would she be as appy as she is now? She shrugged, she was happy, why question it? "Christine?" she looked to him, Erik looked nervous. "I love you," she smiled, "I love you to," she smiled, surprise in herself, it sounded right. They went back to the opera house, sliding through the shadows. "I think we should reannounce you," Erik said out of nowhere in the middle of eating dinner, "would that be a good idea?" she asked uncertain, "it would be make it easier for your revenge, and it would bring you the joy that you've lost for so long." Christine hated that he was right, she loved singing, she sighed and then smiled. "Oh, alright," Erik smiled at her, she blushed and looked away, she looked up as he held her hand, standing behind her so he held her the way he used to.

 _"No more living in darkness,  
Forget the consequences of the light,  
I'm here, nothing will harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you,_

 _Let me be your freedom,  
Let me see you sing,  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you..."_

 _"Say you'll stay with me,  
Now and always,  
Keep me with you..."  
_

Erik kissed Christine's forehead, "listen to me, and I will help you through all of this," Christine nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don Juan Triumphant?" she asked, "yes, my dear," he smiled, playing some more music, creating it. "You want me to sing this again?" Christine asked, "yes, I want you to feel that same passion," he said, walking up behind her, one hand on her waist, the other tracing her collar bone. "The same fire, raw and bright," he squeezed her waist with both hands before turning her around.

 _"Past the point of no return,  
No backward glances,  
Our game of waiting is at an end,  
Past all thought of if or when,  
No use of hiding,  
Abandon thought and let light descend!_

 _What raging fire has flood the soul?  
The rich desire unlocks that door,  
The sweet seduction that lies between us..._

 _Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold,  
What warm, delightful secrets that they will learn,  
Beyond the point of no return?" _

_"You have brought me to that moment life was dry,  
To that moment where nothing was heard but silence,  
Silence,  
I have stayed here,  
Knowing the very reason why,  
In my mind and heart I knew it was right,  
When our bodies entwined,  
Love and lust with unspoken silence,  
And now I'm here with you,  
No second thoughts,  
I already decided,  
Decided...  
_

 _Past the point of no return,  
Don't want to go back now,  
Our passion play that we've begun,  
Past all thought of right and wrong,  
One final question:_

 _How long should we two wait until it is done?_

 _When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping woman from her tomb,  
When will more flames, at last, consume us?"_

 ** _"Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold,  
The bridge on which we stand,  
Watch them burn,  
We've passed the point of no return!"_**

(insert the phantom melody)

"Do not worry," He smiled mischeviously, "you know I'll always be there for my angel, Christine," she smiled. "Now, let us go to supper," he said, holding his arm out to her, Christine gladly looped her arm through his as they went up to the streets of Paris.


End file.
